Driver assistance systems may detect, in an automatic or semi-automatic driving operation, a take-over intention of a driver, for example with the aid of sensors on the pedals and the steering wheel. As soon as a certain movement of a pedal or a momentum on the steering wheel is perceived, this may be interpreted as an intentional take-over by the driver.
Patent document DE 10 2009 050 404 A1 discusses a method for controlling the operation of a fully automatic driver assistance system of a motor vehicle, which is configured for independent vehicle guidance, and a motor vehicle.